Squad Conquest
Squad Conquest is a gamemode featured in several installments of the Battlefield series. It is a smaller, more competitive variant of the Conquest gamemode. Gameplay Similar to Squad Rush and Squad Deathmatch, the gamemode pits two opposing squads against one another as they try to capture and hold all flags. Team team that depletes the others tickets to zero will be declared the winner of the match. Due to the modes intention for competitive gameplay, map boundaries are much smaller than normal to accommodate for close quarters combat. Installments Battlefield 4 Squad Conquest was introduced on the Battlefield 4 Community Test Environment in May 2015, It was never released for the retail version of Battlefield 4. In the original variant of the gamemode, the Defenders start with control of all flags while attackers have only an uncap. Upon losing control of all flags, the defenders are unable to respawn and lose the match by default if all players have been killed. While the mode features three normal flags, it also holds a fourth, known as a "Strategic Team Resource". Depending on the map the gamemode is played on, this flag may be either a Battle Pickup or a vehicle. In order to use the resource, it must first be captured which done at an exponentially longer rate than a normal flag. Battlefield V Squad Conquest was introduced to Battlefield V for a limited time in the second chapter of Tides of War, Lightning Strikes from January 17th to February 13th, 2019.All You Need to Know About Chapter 2: Lightning Strikes It became a core mode on May 9, 2019, after widespread community approval. In contrast of Battlefield 4 version, all three flags are neutral at the start of the match and does not prevent one team from respawning if the opposing team has captured all objectives. Additionally, it does not feature a fourth flag with most maps being entirely infantry focused. The only vehicles available are the single tank per team on Arras, Hamada, Mercury, and Pacific Storm, as well as a halftrack on Rotterdam that spawns when the enemy team owns all flags.Battlefield V Squad Conquest Arrives in Chapter 2: Lightning Strikes After completing Basic Training, players are given the option of matchmaking into a Squad Conquest game against players of a similar skill level. Maps *Al Sundan *Arras *Devastation *Fjell 652 *Hamada *Iwo Jima *Lofoten Islands *Marita *Mercury *Narvik *Operation Underground *Pacific Storm *Provence *Rotterdam *Solomon Islands *Wake Island Trivia Battlefield V *Squad Conquest originally debuted as a limited time game mode January 17th to January 30th, 2019, although it was stated that the gamemode would be added permanently to the game if community feedback is positive.Update Regarding Squad Conquest in Battlefield V It became a core game mode on May 9th 2019.Chapter 3: Trial by Fire FAQ – Part 2 References Category:Cut Content (Battlefield 4) Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield 4 Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Lightning Strikes Category:Battlefield V: Trial By Fire Category:Battlefield V: Defying The Odds